mazeofgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
For Want of a Clue, Part 2
This puzzle has not yet been solved, but a lot of progress has been made! Hints & Solutions Highlight the white text inside the block for hints ranging from vague to specific... Hint 1: There are 52 letters (a-z and A-Z) and 52 cards. Most likely each scrap corresponds to one of the 52 puzzles. Hint 2: The cards and vellum need to be kept in order Hint 3: think like Procrustes, or the Minotaur. But with what? Hint 4: Look back at the answers for each puzzle. But not the final answers, the intermediate ones. For logic puzzles, look at the things you have to match up, Hint 5: Match the vellum to one of the beheaded answers from the corresponding card. Hint 6: Okay, now add up what you've found...to the letters you lopped off Hint 7: Add the card values to the letters. Wrap around from Z to A. Hint 8 (pre-solution): This is a long breakdown of each scrap and the letter it leads to. 3-D: Puzzle contains HARTS; scrap suggests ARTS; beheaded letter is H; H + 3 = K Q-D: Puzzle contains SLING; scrap suggests LING; beheaded letter is S; S + 12 = E 8-D: Puzzle contains WILL; scrap suggests ILL; beheaded letter is W; W + 8 = E 9-D: Puzzle contains GRAVE; scrap suggests RAVE; beheaded letter is G; G + 9 = P J-D: Puzzle contains PEARLS; scrap suggests EARLS; beheaded letter is P; P + 11 = A 4-D: Puzzle contains SHACKLES; scrap suggests HACKLES; beheaded letter is S; S + 4 = W 7-D: Puzzle contains TEARFUL; scrap suggests EARFUL; beheaded letter is T; T + 7 = A 2-D: Puzzle contains RAGING; scrap suggests AGING; beheaded letter is R; R + 2 = T 10-D: Puzzle contains SHAVEN; scrap suggests HAVEN; beheaded letter is S; S + 10 = C 5-D: Puzzle contains COWL; scrap suggests OWL; beheaded letter is C; C + 5 = H A-D: Puzzle contains EMILE; scrap suggests MILE; beheaded letter is E; E + 1 = F 6-D: Puzzle contains ORANGE; scrap suggests RANGE; beheaded letter is O; O + 6 = U K-D: Puzzle contains YAWNING; scrap suggests AWNING; beheaded letter is Y; Y + 13 = L 4-C: Puzzle contains AGREED; scrap suggests GREED; beheaded letter is A; A + 4 = E 3-C: Puzzle contains VATRIA; scrap suggests ATRIA; beheaded letter is V; V + 3 = Y A-C: Puzzle contains DEVIL; scrap suggests EVIL; beheaded letter is D; D + 1 = E 6-C: Puzzle contains IMAGE; scrap suggests MAGE; beheaded letter is I; I + 6 = O 8-C: Puzzle contains MALICE; scrap suggests ALICE; beheaded letter is M; M + 8 = U 9-C: Puzzle contains KNAVE; scrap suggests NAVE; beheaded letter is K; K + 9 = T 2-C: Puzzle contains DAPPLE; scrap suggests APPLE; beheaded letter is D; D + 2 = F 7-C: Puzzle contains HEDDY; scrap suggests EDDY; beheaded letter is H; H + 7 = O Q-C: Puzzle contains FAIRY; scrap suggests AIRY; beheaded letter is F; F + 12 = R J-C: Puzzle contains PRIDE; scrap suggests RIDE; beheaded letter is P; P + 11 = A 10-C: Puzzle contains SEXIST; scrap suggests EXIST; beheaded letter is S; S + 10 = C 5-C: Puzzle contains GRABAT; scrap suggests RABAT; beheaded letter is G; G + 5 = L K-C: Puzzle contains HALTER; scrap suggests ALTER; beheaded letter is H; H + 13 = U 3-H: Puzzle contains BEAGLE; scrap suggests EAGLE; beheaded letter is B; B + 3 = E 7-H: Puzzle contains TRIFLES; scrap suggests RIFLES; beheaded letter is T; T + 7 = A 10-H: Puzzle contains DELUDED; scrap suggests ELUDED; beheaded letter is D; D + 10 = N J-H: Puzzle contains SMOTHERED; scrap suggests MOTHERED; beheaded letter is S; S + 11 = D 9-H: Puzzle contains ROVER; scrap suggests OVER; beheaded letter is R; R + 9 = A Q-H: Puzzle contains GRAM; scrap suggests RAM; beheaded letter is G; G + 12 = S 5-H: Puzzle contains HAILS; scrap suggests AILS; beheaded letter is H; H + 5 = M 6-H: Puzzle contains SHOTEL; scrap suggests HOTEL; beheaded letter is S; S + 6 = Y A-H: Puzzle contains ODIN; scrap suggests DIN; beheaded letter is O; O + 1 = P 8-H: Puzzle contains WHEAT; scrap suggests HEAT; beheaded letter is W; W + 8 = E 2-H: Puzzle contains MADDER; scrap suggests ADDER; beheaded letter is M; M + 2 = O 4-H: Puzzle contains LEGAD; scrap suggests EGAD; beheaded letter is L; L + 4 = P K-H: Puzzle contains YEARNED; scrap suggests EARNED; beheaded letter is Y; Y + 13 = L 4-S: Puzzle contains APATE; scrap suggests PATE; beheaded letter is A; A + 4 = E 2-S: Puzzle contains CLAPS; scrap suggests LAPS; beheaded letter is C; C + 2 = E 5-S: Puzzle contains SMITE; scrap suggests MITE; beheaded letter is S; S + 5 = X 3-S: Puzzle contains FABLE; scrap suggests ABLE; beheaded letter is F; F + 3 = I 8-S: Puzzle contains LANGUISHED; scrap suggests ANGUISHED; beheaded letter is L; L + 8 = T A-S: Puzzle contains REEL; scrap suggests EEL; beheaded letter is R; R + 1 = S 10-S: Puzzle contains ESTATED; scrap suggests STATED; beheaded letter is E; E + 10 = O 9-S: Puzzle contains TRAIL; scrap suggests RAIL; beheaded letter is T; T + 9 = C 7-S: Puzzle contains TROUSERS; scrap suggests ROUSERS; beheaded letter is T; T + 7 = A 6-S: Puzzle contains HERRING; scrap suggests ERRING; beheaded letter is H; H + 6 = N Q-S: Puzzle contains MUSES; scrap suggests USES; beheaded letter is M; M + 12 = Y J-S: Puzzle contains DREAD; scrap suggests READ; beheaded letter is D; D + 11 = O K-S: Puzzle contains HANGER; scrap suggests ANGER; beheaded letter is H; H + 13 = U The Solution (so far!) Once you get the modified letters, they spell ☀KEEP A WATCHFUL EYE OUT FOR A CLUE AND AS MY PEOPLE EXIT SO CAN YOU Now help solve it!!!